Less Than A Day in Purgatory
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Fic pendek yang diinspirasi challenge Snape Day Infantrum. Juga untuk beberapa orang di Twitter yang bertanya-tanya fic HarPotXPoTC akan jadi seperti apa. Enjoy!


=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Disney untuk Pirates of The Caribbean, JKR untuk HarPot), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

**Less Than A Day in Purgatory**

A _Harry Potter_ x _Pirates of The Caribbean_ one-shot crossover

* * *

Severus Snape terbangun mendadak dalam keringat dingin imajiner. Ia ingat sinar hijau terkutuk dari (bekas) atasannya menebas putus tali kehidupannya. Ia masih ingat betul, kutukan favorit sang Dark Lord itu meluncur dari tongkat milik sang majikan, merampas hangat kehidupan dari…

"Came to, land-lubber?"

Belum habis kekagetan sang ahli ramuan, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang mengingatkannya pada beberapa Death-Eater yang berasal dari daerah Cockney. Aksen itu tebal sekali, mungkin sang guru harus memotongnya dengan pisau yang biasa ia pakai memeras sari biji-bijian bahan ramuannya.

"Oy, plan-plan! Kau s'dah mati, mate. Tak prlu buru-buru, kita punyak s'lamanya," ujar sang suara sekali lagi. "Grog?"

"Di mana aku…?" tanya sang ahli ramuan sambil menghadap ke lawan bicaranya, seorang lelaki muda berpakaian… aneh.

Ya, aneh adalah kata terbaik yang bisa dipanggil Snape dari dalam pikirannya untuk menggambarkan pemuda yang umurnya nampaknya belum lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu. Rambutnya agak gimbal, dan beberapa ikat tampak dihiasi manik-manik berbagai warna, seperti beberapa ahli ramuan dari Karibia yang pernah ia temui. Wajahnya agak oval dan sedikit menyudut, dan kumis _handle-bar_ pendek menghiasi bibirnya berteman jenggot yang juga berhias manik-manik di beberapa sisi. Keanehan wajah itu, tentu, belum sepadan dengan keanehan pakaiannya.

Severus Snape sudah pernah pergi ke sebuah taman hiburan muggle, itu sebuah fakta yang diketahui sedikit orang. Nah, orang ini, pikir Snape, adalah orang yang bertugas di wahana 'Perahu Karibia'. Kemeja putih dekil yang dikenakan sang pria ditumpuk dengan rompi kulit tipis dan sepasang _bandolier_[1] yang dipenuhi pistol _flint-lock_ sekali tembak dipasang menyilang. Celana yang dikenakan sang pria dilengkapi sebuah sabuk kulit dengan gesper tengkorak, lengkap dengan sebuah pedang yang nampaknya sebuah pedang berkuda yang dipotong pendek plus sebuah _flint-lock_ yang sedikit lebih panjang dan besar dari pistol sejenis di _bandolier_-nya. Melengkapi semuanya adalah sepasang bot yang nampak tua, serta tampak putih oleh garam di beberapa tempat.

"Blum p'nah liat bajak laut, eh?" tanya si pria aneh sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan beberapa gigi palsu emas melengkapi gigi aslinya yang telah menguning. "K'nalin, gwe Kap'n Jack Sparrow. Kadang gwe d'panggil _Roche Brasiliano_[2], tapi ntu crita lain lageh."

"Pasti kau bercanda," balas Snape dengan nada datar. "Mana ada bajak laut seperti dirimu."

"Bwuakakakakak! Penyihir yang gak p'caya bajak laut! Bwakakakakakak!" Jack membalas dengan tawa keras. "Oh ho, ni lucu 'bis! Walopun ya, b'rapa 'bajak laut' yang lewat sini b'rapa puluh taun t'rakir m'nyedihkan…"

"Kau itu karangan orang, Kapten Sparrow," balas Snape setengah menghina.

"Ah? Bwakakakakakakak!" tawa Jack sekali lagi membahana. "Pot, ket'l, hitam? Kau juga kawrangan, tuan Penyihir! Gwe brani taruan nama p'ngarangmu Jo…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang… Kap'n Sparrow," geram Snape sambil menghela nafas. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Gwe mau bilang Joseph Louis Stevenson, tapi b'yarin deh," balas Jack sambil tertawa kecil. "Ini? T'gantung nama nyang lu tau. 'Da yang bilang Fiddler's Green, 'da yang bilang Purgatory, 'da yang bilang Alam Barzah. Gwe sih taunya Almari Davey Jones."

"Jadi… aku sudah mati," desah Snape sambil menghela nafas imajinernya. "Sesudah ini, apa?"

"Oh, cuman birokrasi," ujar sang kapten sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sang penyihir. "Kayaknya sih Sorga ama Neraka debat, mau dimasukin mana kite."

"Kau sudah lama di sini…?" tanya Snape tak pasti. "Kap'n Sparrow?"

"Nem ratus taun, s'kitar," balas sang kapten sambil mengulum sebatang entah-apa-itu yang dia ambil dari salah satu kantong yang bertengger di sabuknya. "Mati tenggelem dipanah suku kanibal terus dimaem caiman di p'dalaman Amazon."

Snape terdiam. Bahkan ia tahu Dumbledore belum lahir saat Jack mati. "Jadi, apa yang menahanmu di sini, Sparrow?"

"Ntah. Mungkin gwe tlalu item buat Sorga tapi tlalu putih buat Neraka," ujar Jack sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar. "… dan t'lanjur matek. D'rita menusa Chaotic Neutral."

"Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu?" ujar Snape sambil sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas imajiner.

"Dan b'tuker crita," ujar sang bajak laut sambil menunjuk ke belakang Snape. "Woups, tapi kita gak bisa. Liat ntu, tumpangan elo dateng,"

"Ah, Snape, sudah kuduga kau akan ada di sini," ujar sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Snape.

"Profesor Dumbledore…?" gumam Snape sambil berbalik.

"Kulihat kau baru akan berbagi cerita dengan pria baik ini, hmm? Oh ya, aku datang menyampaikan keputusan-Nya untukmu, Severus Snape. Kau akan masuk Surga," ujar Dumbledore sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kapten Sparrow?"

"Baek, baek. Dat'ng dari Sorga njemput temen, eh?" balas Jack sambil menyeringai lebar. "Nitip pesen buat Si Orang Tua, dong?"

"Oh, tentu Kapten Sparrow," balas Dumbledore sambil tersenyum teduh. "Tentu… selama kau mau memberiku cerita yang baru."

"Oh tntu! Mari kita duduk manis dan mendengarkan…" ujar sang kapten bajak laut sambil tertawa. "… crita Kap'n Turner dan Si Belanda Terbang!"

"Tapi profesor…" Snape menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Kita punya selamanya untuk menikmati Surga, Snape," ujar Dumbledore diiringi kerling matanya yang khas itu. "Apa artinya tertunda beberapa hari?"

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1]: Bandolier itu semacam sabuk yang dibuat untuk menahan beberapa kantong atau barang-barang kecil.

[2]: Roche Brasiliano itu nama julukan seorang kapten bajak laut yang beroperasi di perairan Amerika Selatan dan Karibia sekitar tahun-tahun 'Masa Keemasan Bajak Laut'. Tidak jelas di mana dia lahir dan meninggal, sebuah deskripsi yang membuatnya saya pilih sebagai alias untuk Jack.

* * *

**A/N:**

Just a good and sudden idea. Bahasanya Jack emang sengaja dibikin agak berantakan, maklum nggak ada bahasa '_Indonesian Pirate_' (di Facebook ada lho, setting bahasa _English (Pirate)_!). Dibuat untuk Challenge Snape Day-nya ambu :D Enjoy!


End file.
